


Sprayed

by EvieEcco



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Concept, Insane Bruce Wayne, M/M, Multi, Protective Bruce Wayne, Short One Shot, Soft Jeremiah Valeska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieEcco/pseuds/EvieEcco
Summary: An AU based on the idea of what if Bruce was there when Jeremiah got sprayed with the insanity gas but with the twist that Bruce is the one to get sprayed.





	Sprayed

Jeremiah looked confused as he moved the present from Wayne Industries around in his hands. “Hey Bruce did you send this to me?” he asked. Bruce looked over at him confused “No?” he stood by Jeremiah and stared at the present just as confused as Jeremiah “Let me see it.” Jeremiah handed him the box before walking over to his blueprints. Bruce held the box in his hands noticing the small latch on the box he moved it close to his face as he tried to open it. But what he was met with was not what he was expecting, suddenly a clown head popped out of the box and sprayed a purple gas in his face. Bruce dropped the box as he started to twitch slightly. Jeremiah turned to Bruce concerned as he’d heard Bruce drop the box “Bruce are you okay?” he asked noticing Bruce’s twitches. Then they heard Jerome’ voice come out of the box “Hello Brother. Didn’t think you could get rid of me so easily did you?” Bruce’s eyes widened as he covered his mouth. Fear was plastered on his face. A small laugh could be heard coming from behind his hands. “See my days were numbered but you. Oh you can continue on for me. Be my ultimate revenge!” Bruce fell to the ground as his body twitched in every which way in the most awkward positions. Jeremiah quickly went over to Bruce continuing to ask him what had happened as he frantically looked for where Jerome’s voice was coming from. “So calm yourself. Don’t fight it.” 

“Bruce!” Jeremiah yelled finally getting Bruce to look at him. What he saw horrified him. Bruce had an awful wide smile while he laughed hysterically. His face was white as a sheet and tears spilled from his now greenish white eyes. “Breathe it in. This gas is a special mixture I made just for you. Something to finally set you free!” “Bruce…” Jeremiah breathed dumbfounded by the situation and unsure of what to do next. “Time to have some fun! Burn it down brother!” Jeremiah’s eyes grew wider as Jerome said those words while his stomach dropped. ‘I-It was meant for me…’ he thought. “Burn it all down!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this wasn't too clunky since I wrote this more on the fly for fun.


End file.
